


Green, Red, Silver and Gold

by Emeraldawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blended family starts a tradition together.</p>
<p>Harry had laughed and called it the inter-house tree.   Draco said it was the symbol of them trying to work together, because name two people that were more the symbols for their houses than Malfoy and Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green, Red, Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slythindor100 - " Red and green Christmas tree balls" also "Family Time" DracoHarry100 both on day 3 of advent
> 
> Beta: by killpurakat. Thank you so much

It was surprisingly Draco that started the tradition. It was the first Christmas that Harry and his boys had with Draco and his son. The Potters had just moved into the manor the month before after he and Harry had been seeing each other for about six months. 

Draco said he wanted something that was private between Harry, him, and the boys. So in the family parlor, Draco put up a family Christmas tree. Unlike the others in a vast manor it was decorated by the children, not the elves, and only had four colors in it. Red and green balls, silver lights and gold ribbon. Harry had laughed and called it the inter-house tree. Draco said it was the symbol of them trying to work together, because name two people that were more the symbols for their houses than Malfoy and Potter. The boys just liked having contests to see who had the best spots to hang their ornaments.

As the years went by, Harry would take the boy on trips when Draco was busy for the day. Draco never knew where in Muggle London Harry would take the boys, but they would come back with ornaments they made to go on the family tree. Always the boys would follow the rule of the four colors. Sometimes Harry would bring back some beautifully handcrafted ones from his travels. Sometimes Draco would find an old wizard trinket that would remind him of their family and bring it home to add to the tree. 

Slowly the balls were replaced with memories, always mixing their old house colors like Harry and Draco had mixed their families.


End file.
